Merry Xmas night
by WolfKid-Gone
Summary: Kinky pointless smut after Christmas Denmark x Iceland Merry (early) Christmas to all!


**Merry day after Christmas**

**kinky pointless smut Denmark and Iceland**

Having your 'brother' as Santa has its perks. Denmark thought of this as he found Iceland on the couch. He was curled up at the arm, almost asleep. It was Christmas night and Denmark saved a very personal gift for Iceland last.

Finland and Sweden already went home, and Norway was more of less forced to go out.

Denmark slowly walked over to Iceland. With a smirk Denmark kissed him, waking him.

Iceland's mouth twitched in a smile as he wrapped his arms around the Danish man's neck. Denmark slipped his tongue in and tasted every inch of the smaller man's mouth.

Iceland moaned as Denmark picked him up bridal style, never one breaking the kiss.

But their lungs burned for oxygen making them break.

"Den," Iceland panted out with pink plumb lips, his eyes half lidded and glazed with love and lust.

Denmark licked his lips like a predator after his prey, as he started for the bedroom.

He laid Iceland on the bed and crawled on top of him, imminently kissing him. Denmark made short of Iceland's cloths, not with out teasing of course, until he was left in his underwear. Denmark kissed and nibbled at the uke's neck and shoulder, leaving his mark that he would later have to hide from Norway. He squeezed and caressed Iceland's harding nipples, his shaft doing the same.

Denmark grinned mischiefly. He pinned Iceland's hands above his head then tied them with a tie, and chained that to the headboard.

"Denmark," Iceland narrowed his eyes irritably.

"It'll be fun," Denmark kissed under the Icelander's eye as he pouted. Denmark then pulled out didlo.

"Matthias!" Iceland squirmed. Denmark pouted like a child and said, "Do you really not wanna do this Ice?"

"I…I'm just nervous," Iceland looked away with a blush. Denmark smiled sweetly at him and kissed him gently, pouring his love and confidence into it.

"I'll take it slow, Emil." Denmark used lube to slick the toy and Iceland's entrance. Denmark scissored his fingers in Iceland's tight hole, brushing and teasing at Iceland's sweet spot.

Once the uke was stretched to his satisfaction he pressed the toy in. Iceland squeaked and wiggled his hips. Denmark chuckled and nibbled his way from the Icelander's shoulder to his neck, biting down on one spot that would make him moan.

And Iceland did just that, pulling at his restraint uselessly. Denmark pulled the didlo out and eased it back in, moving it this way and that, only to tease his prey's spot that he knew exactly where it was.

"Den-Denmark, I'm gonna-" Iceland moaned.

"oh right," Denmark wrapped a cock ring around Iceland's crying shaft.

"I hate you so much," Iceland cried. This was pure torture in the cruelest and loving way.

Denmark smiled and cranked the toy to the highest vibrate setting. Iceland cried out, pulling on the tie.

Denmark bit his lip, wanting to give his uke what he wanted but loved the way he looked.

Iceland's cheeks where red, nipples hard and covered in sweat. Plumb lips panted with his eyes squeezed.

Denmark leaned down, kissing him as he took out the toy. Iceland opened his eyes to see Denmark in between his legs. Before he knew what was happing Denmark licked at his entrance, making him mewl. With another smirk the predator inserted his tongue. The Icelander gasped and jerked his hips and lifted them off the bed.

"Denmark!" he cried. Said man gave him one last lick before he slowly pushed his painfully hard shaft.

He started slow, kissing and murmuring sweet nothings to Iceland in his native tongue.

"Denny, please," Iceland moaned, desperately wanting his release. The Danish man finally took off the constricting ring, at the same time thrusting hard on the bundle of nerves that made Iceland see white spots.

Only after a few more thrusts, Iceland came hard on their stomachs, Denmark right after. They stayed like that for a minute catching their breaths before Denmark pulled out and untied Iceland's numb arms.

Instantly the uke wrapped his arms around the predator's neck kissing him. The Danish man smiled sweetly and laid down next to his love, pushing some of his hair away from his blue eyes and stroked his cheek.

"Elska þig," Iceland mumble as he burried his blushing face in Denmark's chest.

"Jeg elsker også dig, Glædelig jul," Denmark smiled, wrapping his arms around the tired uke.

'_We'll clean up tomorrow,' _


End file.
